This protocol is designed to: (1) determine if a modified enteral diet alone vs a modified diet combined with growth hormone administration differentially alter intestinal absorption, parenteral nutrition requirements, and overall functional capacity in human SBS; and (2) investigate mucosal morphologic and molecular indices of intestinal adaptation over time and to determine the influence of diet modification and GH therapy on these responses in human SBS.